Sakitmu, Sakitku juga
by xxDarkArcher
Summary: Aku yang akan melindunginya. Tanpa ia ketahui. Saat ini, bukan pria-lah yang melindungi wanita Tetapi, wanita-lah yang melindungi pria. Aku pasti akan melindunginya. Dengan apapun caranya. Aku akan melindunginya. Meski tubuhku-lah yang harus kukorbankan.
1. Chapter 1 (06-14 03:04:34)

Chapter 1

Prologue

Aku sangat mencintainya.

Mencintai orang yang pasti takkan pernah mencintaiku.

Mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu bahkan membencimu sangat menyakitkan, bukan?

Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Melihat dirinya bahagia saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Tetapi, semuanya bertambah parah disaat orang yang sangat dicintainya mati demi menyelamatkan orang seperti diriku.

Kebenciannya terhadapkupun bertambah hanya karena orang yang dicintainya mati demi melindungi diriku.

Tetapi, itu tidak membuatku membencinya.

Tak peduli ia mengejek diriku, menghina diriku, menamparku, aku akan melindunginya.

Saat ini, bukan pria-lah yang melindungi wanita.

Tetapi, wanita-lah yang melindungi pria.

Aku akan melindunginya. Tak peduli kebenciannya terhadapku atau apapun yang dikatakan sahabatku.

Aku pasti akan melindunginya.

Dengan apapun caranya.

Aku akan melindunginya.

Meski tubuhku-lah yang harus kukorbankan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ribut disana-sini akibat peperangan antara kubu Harry dan kubu Voldemort. Semua kacau balau. Hogwarts hancur. Rumah keduaku telah hancur. Tetapi, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kaki kananku sangat sakit untuk dibawa berjalan, apalagi berlari. Aku pun hanya bisa berjalan sambil menahan rasa sakit menuju bagian Hogwarts yang belum sepenuhnya hancur. Karena tongkatku menghilang disaat entah kemana. Tetapi, tanpa kuketahui ada sebuah batu yang menghalang perjalananku dan membuatku terjatuh. Rasanya sakit sekali. Disaat ku melihat kearah belakang, seorang Death Eater yang berjarak tidak jauh dariku mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arahku.

"Avada Kedavra" ucapnya

Aku tahu, aku akan mati kapanpun jika aku mengikuti perang antara dua kubu ini. Kututup mataku menanti kematian yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai diriku.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Maafkan aku, Ron. Maafkan aku, Hogwarts. Disinilah perjuanganku akan berakhir. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa bertahan lebih lama" batinku. Aku tak tahu dimana Harry dan Ron. Yang pasti disinilah aku akan berakhir.

Tetapi, semenit menunggu tak ada yang terjadi. Mengapa aku belum mati? Aku melihat jelas dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah diriku. Akupun mencoba membuka mataku. Dan disana terbaring sosok wanita berambut cokelat tua dan berparas cantik. Aku, aku tahu siapa dia. Sosok wanita yang dicintai oleh pria yang kucintai. Astoria Greengrass.

"Mione, dengarkan aku" ucap Astoria yang sedang berada di ambang kematian.

"Mione, aku tahu kau mencintai dia. Kau tak bisa membohongiku. Dan maaf karena aku merebutnya darimu. Aku tak pernah mencintainya. Tapi, aku takut dia tersakiti karena perasaan tak terbalas" ucapnya lagi.

"Astoria... Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" ucap diriku.

"Lindungi.. Lindungi dia, Mione. Lindungi cintamu, Mione. Lindungi.. Lindungi Draco" ucap Astoria sembari menutup matanya.

"Astoriaaa!!" teriak seseorang didepan diriku.

"Apa?Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" ucap dirinya sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh kaku Astoria. Dilihatnya tubuh kaku Astoria.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan air mataku. Air mata ini tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Jangan bilang.. Jangan bilang dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungimu?" ucap sosok berambut pirang platinum itu.

Aku hanya bisa melihat kearah tubuh kaku Astoria. Tangisanku mulai bertambah keras. Seharusnya aku-lah yang merasakan ini. Seharusnya aku-lah yang mati. Mengapa harus Astoria?

"Jawab aku, Granger. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu bukan? Jawab aku, Mudblood!" teriaknya. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku hanya diam memandang tubuh kaku itu dengan air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, Mudblood. Seharusnya kau-lah yang mati. Bukan Astoria. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Kebencianku terhadapmu bertambah besar karena ini, Mudblood. Kau takkan pernah kumaafkan" ucap pria berambut pirang platinum itu. sembari menggendong Astoria dan membawanya pergi dariku.

Disaat itulah, perang selesai. Dan disaat perang itu selesai, aku mengambil tongkat Astoria yang jatuh didekatku dan ber-apparate ke rumah persembunyianku. Tanpa peduli kubu siapa yang menang.

 _"Astoria, aku minta maaf. Sangat minta maaf. Kenapa kau harus melindungi diriku? Sekarang ia bertambah benci padaku. Sekarang ia tak mau memaafkanku lagi. Dan pesanmu untuk melindungi dia akan kulakukan. Tanpa pesanmu aku tetap aku melindunginya dari apapun. Meski tubuhku-lah yang harus kukorbankan. Aku akan melindungi orang yang kucintai dan dia adalah Draco Malfoy."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1 September, tanggal dimana aku harus kembali kesana untuk menuntut ilmu. Dan ini sudah setahun semenjak peperangan yang membuatnya bertambah benci padaku. Aku tahu bahwa yang menang adalah kubu Harry dari Daily Prophet yanh kubaca. Beberapa hari aku mendekam di rumah persembunyianku, aku mencoba untuk keluar dan membeli tongkat baruku yang hilang di peperangan. Aku menunggu di rumah persembunyianku, tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungku lagi di depan kedua sahabatku itu.

Aku tahu mereka sedang merayakan kemenangan karena bisa mengalahkan Voldemort tak berhidung itu. Tapi, hari ini aku akan menunjukkan wajahku lagi. Tidak mungkin aku bersembunyi di rumah persembunyianku selamanya. Apalagi disaat surat Hogwarts beserta lencana Ketua Murid Perempuan datang ke rumahku itu. Hogwarts selalu tahu dimanapun aku berada. Aku juga harus mencari informasi untuk melindungi dirinya tanpa harus dia ketahui. Mungkin jika aku tak mendapatkan lencana itu aku takkan pernah kembali ke sana lagi untuk menunjukkan kepada Harry, wajah seorang pembunuh sepertiku ini. Aku juga tidak peduli siapapun yang menjadi Ketua Murid Laki-Laki.

Menurut berita yang aku baca, keluarga Malfoy memilih untuk mendukung kubu Harry sehingga Malfoy senior hanya akan menjadi tahanan rumah selama 2 tahun sedangkan Draco bebas dari hukuman apapun.

Disini aku duduk, di kompartemen kereta Hogwarts Express sembari membaca lembar demi lembar buku dipangkuanku ini. Aku tahu tak lama lagi Harry dan Ron akan datang ke kompartemen ini. Jadi aku mencoba menunggu mereka sembari menyiapkan jawaban atas apa pertanyaan mereka karena aku tak pernah menampakkan wajahku lagi semenjak peperangan selesai.

Beberapa menit berlalu, kudengar suara pintu kompartemenku mulai terbuka dan ditutup kembali. Aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Harry dan Ron. Tetapi, saat kudengar tak ada satupun ocehan ataupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, aku tegakkan kepalaku dari buku yang kubaca dan melihat siapa yang memasuki kompartemenku. Dan, betapa terkejutnya aku disaat aku melihat rambut pirang platinum serta mata abu-abu kebiruan yang dia miliki. Itu, itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Terkejut melihatku, Mudblood?" tanya Draco dengan seringaian meremahkannya.

 _Mudblood._ Kata itu walaupun sering diucapkan lewat mulutnya masih terasa sangat sakit di hatiku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini, Malfoy?" tanyaku balik padanya.

"Tentu saja membalas dendam karena kau telah membunuh Tori." ucap Draco

"Aku tak pernah membunuhnya. Dia yang mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Mudblood sepertiku" ucapku

"Sama saja seperti kau membunuhnya, Mudblood!" teriak Draco

"Terserah kau saja, Malfoy. Jadi, sekarang kau mau melakukan apa? Membunuhku? Mencekikku? Oh.. Atau kau mau menyiksaku terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhku?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Hmm.. Pilihan ketiga sepertinya menarik untuk seorang Mudblood sepertimu!" ucapnya

"Lakukanlah, Malfoy. Seberapa jahat kau terhadap Mudblood Wanita sepertiku" tantangku karena aku sudah tak peduli aku mati atau tidak. Sama sekali tidak peduli lagi.

"Kau tidak berhak disebut wanita, Mudblood" ucapnya

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiriku. Pedih, perih, itu yang kurasakan.

"Itu baru awal, Mudblood. Lihat apa yang kulakukan untuk pembalasan dendam ini" ucapnya dan mulai keluar dari kompartemen.

Air mata tak dapat kubendung lagi. Tangisanku pecah. Orang yang kucintai baru saja menamparku. Hhh, betapa menyedihkannya aku. Disaat aku menangis, pintu kompartemenku kembali terbuka.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Ingin langsung membunuhku? Bunuh saja aku!" teriakku tanpa peduli siapa yang membuka pintu kompartemen.

"Mione, apa maksudmu? Ini kami, aku dan Ron" ucap seorang yang kukenal. Harry, sahabat baikku.

Kunaikkan kepalaku, melihat kedua sahabat baikku berada di depan pintu kompartemen. Tanpa kusadari, kupeluk mereka berdua dan melanjutkan tangisanku didalam pelukan mereka tanpa peduli apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang aku yamg menangis ini.

-_-_-

Mata sembab, rambut kacau serta pipi yang merah itulah penampilanku sekarang. Duduk di depan mereka dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Mione? Siapa yang menampar dan membuatmu menangis?" tanya Ron

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ini bisa aku sembuhkan dengan mantra penyembuh" jawabku

"Kami perlu tahu orangnya, Hermione. Kami akan memukuli dia untuk membalasnya" ucap Harry

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Harry, Ron" ucapku masih berusaha untuk menyembunyikan pelaku yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Mione..." ucao mereka bersamaan

"Aku mohon.. Tidak sekarang, nanti setelah aku berani untuk menyebutkan nama orang yang membuatku seperti ini" ucapku memohon kepada mereka.

"Tetapi, Mione.." bantah Ron

"Sudahlah, Ron. Tak apa, Mione. Kami akan menunggu kau untuk mengatakannya pada kami" ucao Harry

"Terima Kasih" ucapku

 _"Kalian mungkin takkan bisa membalasnya. Karena aku akan memberitahu kalian ketika aku berhasil melindungi dia tanpa ia ketahui"_ batinku

"Bagaimana kalau kami bertanya mengapa kau tak menunjukkan batang hidungmu disaat selesai peperangan melawan Voldemort tak berhidung?" tanya Harry

-_-_-

"Dan.. Ketua Murid Laki-Laki adalah Draco Malfoy" ucap Professor McGonagall

Seketika jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Rasanya sangat senang bisa satu asrama dengannya. Merasa ada yang melihat aku melihat ke belakang disana pandanganku dengannya bertemu. Tatapannya terlihat sangat senang bisa satu asrama denganku. Seketika sebuah memori masuk ke kepalaku. Dan, semuanya runtuh seketika.

"Selamat bagi kedua Ketua Murid, silahkan maju ke depan untuk menyampaikan pidato singkat kalian masing-masing" ucap Prof. McGonagall

"Selamat, Mione. Hati-hati terhadap Malfoy itu walaupun ia memilih berada di kubu kita" ucap Harry

"Aku akan menjaga diriku, Harry. Tenang saja" jawabku

-_-_-

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan Ketua Murid. Jantung berdegup kencang. Aku takut ia akan menyiksaku setelah aku tiba disana.

Kuucapkan kata kunci asrama ketua murid dan mulai melangkah masuk. Kulihat seluruh ruangan yang gelap gulita. Rasanya sesak. Aku adalah seorang phobia ruangan gelap. Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan menghantam pipi kiriku yang masih belum terlalu sembuh karena tamparan sebelumnya. Dan seketika mataku tertutup karena perih yang sangat menyakitkan ini.

 _'Selamat datang ke dunia Draco Malfoy. Dunia dimana aku akan merasakan kekerasan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya'_


End file.
